Thoughts
by DLMalfoy
Summary: Harry gains the ability to hear peoples thoughts. ONESHOT HxD


Hello. This is the third and final time i will be reposting this fic. The reason i have reposted it is because this is now the BETA'd edition. Thanks to Laura for all her work.

* * *

The sun rose over the mountain tops as morning broke. Birds flew out from their perches, ready for a new day of hunting and playing and every occupant of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke for a new day of learning, well almost everybody.

"Harry! Harry get up now! Hermione's goin' ballistic." An all too familiar voice echoed of the walls of the sixth years boys' dormitory. "She said if you don't get up she will come here and drag you out of bed in your underwear." Ron Weasley exclaimed as he threw open the red hangings to his best friends four poster bed.

"Go away." Harry yawned wearily as he rolled onto his side, back facing his friend. "It's too early. Just five more minutes, please?" He pleaded; sleep already over taking him again.

"No way Harry!" Ron said cautiously. "You know what Mione' is like. She will kill me if you're not down in the common room within the next thirty seconds." He finished as he cast an anxious glance over to the bedroom door. Afraid the bushy haired Gryffindor would burst in at any moment, wand at the ready.

"All right, all right." Harry said noticing defeat. "I'm awake. It's potions first. Do we really have to go?" He asked as he rolled over to face his red haired friend.

"Yes, unfortunately. Mione' insists. Says it's for the best, NEWT's and all." Ron mumbled. _'Besides, a whole hour with Hermione as my partner, a guy could get use to that.' _He smiled at the thought.

Harry looked up at his friend in shock. "W-What?" He stuttered.

"Potions. NEWT's. For the best." Ron explained. "Honestly Harry, I swear half the time you don't listen to a word any ones say's." _'Not that it matters, you will always be Dumbledore's golden boy. Wouldn't dream of failing you.'_

"RON!" Harry exclaimed. "That was so not necessary!" Harry finished appalled.

"Well it's true." Ron defended. "You zone out so often I'm surprised you even know where you are half the time!"

"Still. That's no reason to say what you said!" Harry said offended as he rose from his bed.

"What? It wasn't that mean." The red head said off handedly. "Any way, hurry up, Mione will be in here any seco-"

Just then the door flew open and the bushy haired girl stormed in with a look of utmost frustration on her face. "Harry! GET UP!" She roared as she noticed the raven haired boy still standing in his boxer shorts. _'Oh my' _she thought as she eyed him up and down, face noticeably reddening. _'Think un-sexy thoughts'_ she chanted, _'Think un-sexy thoughts.'_

"Mione!" Harry yelled as he grabbed the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around him self like a shield.

"Umm – S-sorry H-Harry." Hermione mumbled as she tore her eyes away from the now covered boy in front of her.

'_Typical' _Ron thought. _'Harry Potter gets every thing!'_

"RON!" Harry yelled as he rounded on his friend.

"What! I didn't say any thing!" He defended once again.

"Look, both of you out so I can dress. NOW!" Harry shouted and then watched his two friends scramble out of the room. "Honestly."

* * *

"It's about time Harry!" Hermione called up the stairs as Harry began to descend, now fully dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. "Breakfast started five minutes ago!"

"Breakfast!" Harry bellowed. "Breakfast has only just started! I could have slept for ages more!" He fumed as he arrived on the bottom steps.

'_Really' _Ron thought sarcastically. _'It's too early for his melodramatics.' _

"RON!" Harry shouted again, a little more then fed up with his friend's behavior. "I am not melodramatic. Now come on. Might as well eat now that I'm awake." He finished as he walked past his two friends who were giving him identical searching looks.

The common room was empty as they made their way out, as were the halls of Hogwarts. It seemed to Harry that everybody, for some stupid reason, had decided to get up early for the new day. _'Morons'_ He laughed to him self.

They made their way to the Great hall in silence. Harry walked quite a distance behind his two friends, catching small snippets of their, what seemed to be, one sided conversations. Ron was winging just how hungry he was, as usual, and Hermione reciting line's and line's of some unknown text book.

Ron burst through the double doors of the great hall, Hermione closely behind. Before he had even made it to the door's Harry could hear the excited murmuring of the entire student body, though today it seemed louder then usual.

He walked in and made his way over to the seat saved for him in between Ron and Seamus. He could hear the hundreds of animated conversations going on around him and after only a few seconds he was starting to get a headache.

Harry started to pile the bacon and eggs onto his plate when he heard Seamus mumble softly to him. _''That Blaise Zabini is so fine.''_

Harry just looked at the Irish boy awestricken before he shrugged his shoulders and replied. "If you're into tall dark and moody."

Seamus turned his gaze from the crowded Slytherin table and looked at Harry with a mixture of fear and panic. "W-What?"

"I said if you into tall dark and moody guys." Harry said to the stunned Gryffindor. "Though I suppose he is kinda handsome." Harry finished thoughtfully. He had concluded along time ago that he was gay. Though never acted upon it.

Seamus mouth opened and closed in horror and Harry just turned from the Irish boy and shrugged.

The noise in the Great Hall was getting worse and his slowly forming headache had now turned into a mind splitting migraine.

"Ron," He said as he rose from his seat, "I've got a headache. Meet you in potions ok?"

"Yeah, sure Harry." Ron replied. _'You always have headaches. You and your bloody scar.'_

Harry stared at his friend angrily. That was the fourth time that morning he had insulted him. He quickly climbed over his seat and strode his way from his red haired 'friend'.

Just as he made it to the door a voice caught his ears. He couldn't place it but the words he heard made his heart melt. _"God I love you Harry Potter."_

He turned on his heal and faced the entire school body. No one was looking in his direction. No one else even appeared to have heard what he had just heard. If he had heard it at all. '_Maybe,' _He thought, _'I am finally going mad.'

* * *

_

Harry sat alone in the potions class room. The rest of the students would be arriving soon and he had finally got his migraine to fade away to nothingness. He enjoyed times like this, quiet.

All too soon the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way into the class. The Gryffindors on the right, Slytherins on the left. Routine. And then he heard the voice again. _'Breath, just breath. You see him every day. Get over him; nothing will ever come of it. Stupid!"_

The voice sounded so pained. He had never heard this person before, he was sure of it. A voice like that he would have never been able to forget. It sounded so angelic, despite the hurt that laced his words. He knew it was a he, despite the feminine tone there was too much masculinity for it to be anything but male. He just wished he knew who it was; and why no one else seemed to hear. Maybe he was mad.

He searched the room with his eyes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No one was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, drooling over him or even paying him the slightest attention. So he must have been mad.

The door to the potions class flew open again and Professor Severus Snape waltzed in. With his usual sneer in place, he looked over the class assembled before him and snarled in disapproval.

"Page 314! NOW!" He bellowed out over the quiet that had now settled. "You will brew the potion. Quietly. Bottle it; bring it to my desk and leave. Got It?"

The class murmured their understanding and withdrew the potions book out of their bags and begun.

Harry had gotten almost half way through his _Milliti Potion _when a deafening bang echoed through the walls of the potions class.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Snape yelled, "Three, I repeat three, teaspoons of Armadillo Vile, no more, no less! Tell me, how many did you add?" He sneered.

"F-F-Four S-S-Sir." Neville stuttered.

Professor Snape waved his wand over what remained of Neville's melted cauldron and the mess instantly cleared up.

"You will write an essay on the properties of Armadillo Vile and its use in this potion. It is to be three, not four, but three feet long and on my desk this time tomorrow. Understand?" Snape snapped.

Neville just nodded his head and sunk back as far as possible into his chair.

'_Pathetic.' _Snape though, _'I use to be one of the Dark Lords most trusted Death Eaters and then I had to grow a heart and turn to the light side. And look where that got me. Looking after imbeciles like Longbottom_.'

Harry stared at his potions teacher dumb struck. There was no way the greasy haired man had said that out loud. It would have blown his cover. He glanced around the room and studied its occupants. No one seemed even lightly fazed by what the ex-death eater, now spy, had just said.

Harry was in a state of denial. There was only one explanation for it. It made perfect sense. Ron's out burst this morning, Hermione's seductive words while she watched him in the boys' dorms, Snape's confession. He could hear people's thoughts.

After the shock had worn off, a pleasant grin plastered Harry's face. '_Wicked' _he thought, _'This should prove interesting.'

* * *

_

The rest of potions past by ordinary, other then Snape's constant mumbling in his head. He spent the entire hour in Transfiguration sharpening his new skill. He found that if he focused on one person in particular it was their thoughts alone he could here, but if he let his guard down hundreds of voices would bombard his mind, more than once resulting in a migraine.

He discovered that his best friend, Ron, had a major inferiority complex when it came to Harry. Some might have even called it loathing, or jealousy and any thoughts that weren't centered around Harry and his 'big head', as Ron liked to call it, were often centered around Hermione and how fine he thought her ass looked in her robes.

Hermione on the other hand had one thing on her mind. School. It got rather boring for Harry, listening to her constantly prattling on in her mind about which wand movement did what and to what effect.

The rest of the boys in the class all thought about sex, typical, and as usual the girls thought about the latest trends, who looks good in what and how big there bums looked in that new mini skirt they had bought. So as exciting as this new skill was for Harry he found it rather boring at times.

The trio made their way into the great hall for lunch after the siren had gone signaling the end of class. Ron's constant 'mind bashing' was really getting on Harry's nerves and he was about to say something right in front of the entire student assembly when he collided with something hard, and surprisingly warm.

"ERRGGG." The body from underneath Harry moaned. _'Bloody oafs. Always bloody knocking me over. Who the fuck is it any way.'_

Harry had to suppress the urge to laugh when he heard the all too familiar drawl of the boy underneath him. It seemed that even in his mind Malfoy was as rude as ever. This was going to be fun.

"POTTER" Draco shouted as he rolled over and faced the boy lying on top of him, drawing the attention of the entire Great Hall. "Get off of me!"

Harry stared the blonde in the eyes. He wanted to hear exactly what the boy was thinking, it was too good an opportunity to miss, but all he heard was a familiar buzzing sound. Something that reminded him of a swarm of bees. So either Malfoy was as brain dead as he had always said or he had too many thoughts swarming around his mind.

"Malfoy!" Harry said cheerfully as he got up off the smaller boy, never breaking his eye contact. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Piss of Potter." He hissed back. "I'm not in the mood." _'Please don't fight with me.'_

Harry's eyes lit up as he finally caught one of the blondes speeding thoughts. "Scared?" He sneered.

"As if Potter." Malfoy replied a little more halfheartedly then usual. _'Terrified. Please just go. NOW.'_

The two boys now had the entire attention of the great hall. It seemed even the teachers couldn't wait for the verbal bantering that had died down some few months ago.

"Awww. I fink lil Dwaco is scared." Harry said mockingly. "Do you want a cwuddle?"

'_Yes'_ "Piss of you filthy half blood!" Draco shouted. "I said I'm not in the mood!"

Harry stared at the boy in shock. He couldn't believe what he had heard Malfoy think. And that tone, that voice, it now sounded oddly familiar.

"W-Why not?" Harry asked. "Afraid I might win again?"

'_Because I…' _"You win? Ha. Don't make me laugh Potter. Just bugger off."

"Come on Malfoy. I wanna know. It's been what, three months since you've insulted me? And even before that I could tell your heart wasn't in it. What's the deal?' Harry asked some what concerned.

'_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OK?!?!' _"No reason Potter. I have better things to do then waste my time pointing out your character flaws, Ok?" Draco sneered.

Harry's eyes widened at the boys declaration. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mouth was saying the usual Malfoy things. I hate you, Fuck off. But his mind, that was a different matter. He kept his gaze firmly locked with the blonde's and for the first time he actually noticed the other boy's eyes. Really noticed them.

His heart was racing a thousand mile's per hour. The same words kept echoing in his mind. _BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OK?!?!' _He couldn't believe it. It had to be a trick. But Malfoy didn't know about his new ability, no one did. It had to be genuine.

'_Please stop staring at me like that.' _Draco said in his mind. _'God's. He's so beautiful.'_

No one had ever called him beautiful before and for the first time in six years he saw Draco in a new light and he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Slowly he leaned in closer to the blonde. This was wrong in so many ways but he wanted it so much. He had never felt like this before.

He parted his lips slightly as he stood mere inches from the boy in front of him. Draco's face echoed lust and disbelief, but giving in to his urges he closed his eyes and closed the gap between Harry and himself.

The entire Hall went deadly silent as the two boys locked lips, but Harry could hear their thoughts. Cries of disbelief echoed his mind, as he used his tongue to prod Draco's mouth open, begging entrance. The shouts of disgust were drowned out by the cries of sorrow from the girls and the waves of cheers from the teachers and the majority of students.

And finally as he drew his hands around Draco's body, pulling the boy closer, intensifying the kiss they shared, one persons thoughts went through his mind. Draco's.

'_Thank You.'_

And then his mind went silent.

* * *


End file.
